Cuttting Remark
by karma mendoza
Summary: One careless remark sends Frohike over the edge. Slash/Rape please r/r *DISCONTINUED* I won't take it down, so what you see is what you get.


Title: Cutting Remark 1/3 Author: Theresa Clemons Email: traci98503@yahoo.com Category: Drama  
  
Rating: R  
  
Spoilers: One Breath. Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. If I did, would I be sitting here? Summary: One careless remark sends Frohike over the edge. Warning: slash/rape. Violence Author's Note: You can call this a sort of after the fact. That's the only way I can describe it. Also, this is my first slash fic, so to all the veterans of this genre please be gentle.  
  
  
  
Cutting Remark. Pt 1: Frohike's Revenge  
  
It's been two weeks since Scully was released from the hospital. Two week since he confessed of sneaking her medical charts down his pants. For two weeks He's heard the remark "There's plenty of room down there." This remark, made by Mulder; Scully was the only reason, he did it. How dare Mulder be so smug. How dare him to question his manhood. In front of the guys, of all things.  
  
Those words rang through his head, never letting go. Driving him to the brink of madness "There's plenty of room down there." "There's plenty of room down there." They would come to him, if he were up relieving himself, as he'd shake the last remaining drops he made a vow. Mulder was going to pay for his Cutting remark. All he needed was a little nerve.  
  
Mulder came to see them on Wednesday. Frohike sat in a distant corner of the warehouse. Watching Mulder talk and joke with Byers and Langly. "You're quiet today Frohike." Mulder observed. "I've got a lot on my mind." he replied curtly. "Well if you ever feel like talking about it, I could spare you 10 minutes." Mulder's voice trailed off. 10 minutes Frohike laughed to himself, then his face darkened as other thoughts came to him. "If I had 10 minutes with you, it would feel like an eternity."  
  
Friday Night came, Frohike decided to treat himself, he went to his favorite bar and started downing J&B on the rocks. After his fifth drink, he finally had the nerve to "do it" he parked the van out of sight, in front of Mulder's apartment building. Taking the metal baseball bat from under the seat, concealing it, he went in. standing in front of his apartment, first Frohike knocked. When there was no answer from within, he took the lock pick from his jacket. After picking the lock, he went in and relocked the door. Then he hid in the shadows. It was late when Mulder arrived home. Thinking to himself, "That was one hell of a blind date, I must-." Before he could react, the metal bat made contact, Mulder was then in blackness.  
  
When Mulder came to, he was naked lying spread-eagled and tied to the legs of a chair, face down. "Who are you?" He asked groggily. Then the overwhelming stench of J&B hit him. And a gruff voice answered him "Shut up punk!" Then a searing pain in his rectum. Then the gruff voice was hissing in his ear. "There's plenty of room down there." the movement became faster, painful. "There's plenty of room down there." Mulder was weak. " Please Frohike let me go." "Think I'm small now"? The voice asked ignoring his plea. When Mulder didn't answer, the pain became worse. "Please don't do this to me." Mulder choked "Aww a little humiliation, is too much for you is it?" The rape continued, Mulder had passed out again.  
  
When Mulder came to a second time he was sitting up. Frohike was sitting on the floor in front of him. Mulder looked at him. " Please I really don't know what this is about." "When I snuck your little partner's medical charts down my pants." "Does the phrase "there's plenty of room down there, ring a bell?" "Jesus, Frohike is this what it's all about?" Frohike became angry. "So you think it's nothing, do you?" "Well it did." "You belittled me you son of a bitch!" In this nightmare, Mulder kept turning the word belittled over in his brain. "At your height, you couldn't afford to be belittled," said a voice in his head. A sense of caution kept him from laughing. Fear took over. "I gotta go to the bathroom." Mulder finally admitted. Frohike ignored him. "Please let me go." Mulder pleaded. "Not so smug now are you?" Frohike asked. Mulder ignored him for once, "You don't realize the crime you are committing, you're holding a Federal agent hostage, and "If you let me go now, we can pretend; this never happened."  
  
Frohike slapped him across the face, and then he was pushed over onto his stomach. Then he felt the searing pain in his rectum once more. Friday night was slowly becoming Saturday morning. End of part one. 


End file.
